What's Really Goin' On? Part 3, Bonz
by December Black Psalm
Summary: The third installment of my What's Really Goin' On? series. It's about Bonz and his many trials and tribilations. the footnote in chapter 7 is funny, so read it!
1. Default Chapter

What's really goin' on? Part Three;Bonz Chapter one  
  
This is about Bonz. Not an abuse story. Might be graphic rape senes in it later but probably not this early. (A/N:Yep. I made Bonz's real name up...I like that name...Erik)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-Love,  
  
----------------------  
  
{Dream: Gun shots go off. A brown-haired woman screams and hold a brown haired boy close to her,as if to sheild him from the blast. She falls over and soaks the child in blood.}  
  
"Wake uuuuuuuuup!" Erik "Bonz" Makaroy rose up. A worksheet with the Louisiana Purchase on it is stuck to his head. "Interesting head-gear,there boy." "...OH SHIT! I fell asleep AGAIN! DAMN DAMN DAMN! My ass is grass in Broflouski's class,I slept in AGAIN!" "But this is the first class of the day!" "I've never seen you befor though." "Well then,please to make your aquantence. My name is Renee Marie Connors. Just call me Renee,though! And your name is?" "Erik Makaroy...but everybody calls me Bonz." "Pleased to meet you,Bonz." "Heh. Pretty weird how they have us learning American History in Japan,eh?" "I'm from America, I moved here with my brothers and sister. You might have heard of her,Rayne Connors, that genius....It's hard living in her shadow..." "Yeah! I think I HAVE heard of her! She's some sort of prodigy isn't she? Plays all them instruments." "Yep. That's her..." Renee rolls her eyes,"don't forget her IQ of 287...highest ever....phfft." "Yeah......"'I do think she's pretty, though.' Bonz thinks. "Hey,you wanna come over later?" "Sure! What time do you want me to be over there?" "6 is good." "6 is great! I'll be there! ..Where do you guys live?" "897 Paranara drive." 'That's on the rich side of town....is the School Board paying for that house for them?'"Okay! I'll be there!"  
  
At 6:00 Bonz goes to The Connors' house. A short,red-haired woman answers the door. "Who are you?" "Bonz Makaroy....I'm here for Renee." "alright. RENEE! Get down here!" "Hi! Bonz I'd like for you to meet my siblings: The first natural-born Son; Zakary Milton Connors;Our Adoptive brother, Robert Franklen Ishtar Connors-" "Peace,doode" Says a tall,skrawny Egyptian boy. "......BOB! DON'T INTERRUPT!!,"Renee says through gritted teeth."My big sister,Rayne Niccolette Connors,our mom Nadine Lesli Connors and our dad Reece Brad Connors! WHEE! That's us,the family Connors!" Bonz sees the insect-like boy sitting next to Rayne on the couch. "Is that...Weevil Underwood?" "Yep!" Rayne says. "What's HE doing here?" "................He's my boyfriend..........." Rayne says. 'God. She's WAY to good for him.' "Why don't you sit down? There's room over there,sorry it's so crowded." "That's alright. It's nice to have so many people around." Renee gives him a look that says, 'What ever you say...' and she sits next to him. Around 8 o'clock Bonz heads back home.  
  
The small, blue haired boy lets himself in. "Bruno! Sid! I'm home!" Bonz gets no responce. "Hey! Are you all alright!? Anybody home!?" "ERIK! GET IN HERE PLEASE!" Bonz oldest brother, Bruno, calls to him. The small boy finds it strange that his brother is adressing him by his first name...that can only mean bad news....When their Dad, Jakob Makaroy, Cheif of police in Domino had been killed by mobsters, their Mom had adressed him as Erik. He goes into his brother's bedroom to find that Bruno had been cring, from the looks of it, for several hours. "Erik, Sid got real sick today...I took him to the hospital.........They don't know what's wrong with him...Bonz, I'm scared...." ".........no.........." The small boy looks at his feet and warm, salty tears well up in his deep, cobalt blue eyes and run down his bony cheeks. Bruno stands and puts his arms around his fragile sibling. Bruno picks Bonz up and cradels his tiny frame in his arms. "Why does bad things happen to us? First, Daddy is killed tring to make the streets of Domino safe for us, then the mobsters send hit-men to kill Mommy..." "I don't know, Bonz. All I know is everything happens for a reason...maby it will all work out..." "C-can we go see him?" "I don't know, I'll call and ask..." 'Why cant good things ever happen to us? I was born with a terrible desease that runied my face and will eventually do the same to my body...it also is a kind of "Asthma on Steroids"....when I get scared, my heart might stop and I always have difficulty breathing....then Bandit Keith......he......he......"hurt" me.............WHY!?' "Okay, Kiddo, they say we can see him. Get your coat and some clothes, we're staying the night...I don't want to stay HERE tonight...." "OK."  
  
Bonz and Bruno arrive at the hospital. Sid is barely alive, much worse than he was that morning. There are thick, black lines under his eyes and he is very pale. "hey Bonz, hey Bruno....how are you all? did you have fun at school today, Bonz?" "It was okay...I met a girl....her names Renee..." "that's good..." Sid's eyes slip shut and his nurse escorts the two well boys out. Around midnight, Bonz passes out on a chair in the lobby. Bruno lays a blanket over Bonz's form. 'Sleep, Bonz. Dream well, young child...'  
  
A doctor comes in and unbeknownst to Bruno, Bonz is still awake, but has his eyes shut, listening to the doctor. "Mr. Makaroy, we found a new form of Malignite Cancer in Sid, he will probably be dead by thursday...we're sorry..." Bruno leaves to go to his car to cry in peace....his oldest younger brother is going to die....damnit all to hell... After Bruno leaves, Erik gets his saxophone, crawls through the window and sits on a ledge and plays his sax. He often did this to relax. He was part of a saxophone trio at the park, it was made up of him, Espher Roba, and Yugi Muoto. He was the best out of them. He plays a deep, haunting tune, one that would linger in the mind....sad and sorrowfull, yet somehow, soothing and beautiful.  
  
The next morning, Sid dies. Bonz and Bruno go into the hospital room and find him there. His soft green eyes are shut in a form sillilar to sleep. He looks at peace. Tears well up in Bonz's soft blue eyes. He crys and Bruno places his arms around his 12 year old sibling. He crys,too. "I'm so sorry Sid...Erik......so sorry........." They both cry.  
  
-------------------0-----------0---------------------------------0--------- 0--------------------------------------0---0----  
  
How so far? Reveiw! Flame and I shall eat your liver with a nice kiante..... 


	2. New friends!

  
  
What's Really Goin' On? Part 3, Bonz, Chapter 2  
  
YEAH BUDDY!  
  
In this chappie, Bonz makes a friend with a certan Underwood.  
  
DEATH LEPRICHAUN!!!!!!!!  
  
-

* * *

Three months had passed since Sid died.  
  
Bonz sits alone in the park. He takes out his saxaphone and plays it. He hears an echo. His ears prick up. He smiles and decides to explore this. He plays the second bar to Pink Floyd's "Us and Them" and he hears someone play the 3rd bar back to him. He grins. 'Let's see how good you are, echo.' he thinks. He takes a deep breath and plays the sax solo at the end of Dave Matthew's Band's #41(hella hard). When he finishes he waits for the echo. He hears someone else play it back to him--only quicker. 'I wonder who this is?' He plays the first 5 bars of "Fool to Think" loudly. He waits for the echo and fallows the sound. He pipes up "So Right" and fallows the echo. He finds a white haired boy sitting there with a gold-coloured sax. It was an alto like Bonz's. The boy looks like Weevil Underwood, except his hair is cut around the trim of his face. He wears black glasses and a blue shirt with a bird across the front. "Are you the one who's been playing?" He asks. "Yep," Bonz answers, "What's your name? Mines Erik Makaroy. But my brot--Friends call me Bonz." The white haired boy smiles and stands up. "Pleased to meet you, Bonz. I'm Ospery Underwood. You may have heard of my brother, Weevil." "You look like you're my age. How come I've never seen you?" "I'm homeschooled. My brother Weevil teaches me. The other kids used to beat me up because I'm an albino...so Weevil took me out of school." The child blinks his pink eyes. 'Is he an orphan like me?' Bonz thinks. then, as if Ospery read Bonz's mind, he replies: "Me and my big brother Weevil and my big sissy Klayre live with our daddy--but........daddy...............he's.......he..............." Osprey looks at his feet. He doesn't have to finish, Bonz knows what he means. "You wanna go get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry, and Bruno should be making dinner now." "Can I bring Weevil and Klayre?" "Okay. Bruno always makes too much anyway." And Bonz was right. Bruno did. Sid's death had made Bruno a bit--how do you say--eccentric and he always made waaay too much food. "Alright."  
  
The two boys go home.  
  
------------  
  
WHOO! SHort chappie!  
  
next will be longer, it'll be a flash back.... 


	3. good bye, Daddy

  
  
WRGOP3Bc3!

* * *

Jakob Makaroy, Cheif of police in Domino city, along with his partner, Swanson. They sit outside of an empty warehouse, waiting for a chance--a chance to strike. "LET'S GO!!!!" Jakob screams as he busts through the door of the warehouse. He sees a familliar man with white hair standing next to Lucifer Darbrosa. Jakob skids to a stop. "Stephen? Stephen Underwood?" the man turns. "Jakob! Get outta here!" The rest of the men open fire on Jakob. He screams.  
  
"Yes. Are you sure.........okay...." Samantha Makaroy, a professer of Ligitament Theatre says to Officer Swanson over the phone. "Alright...." She hangs up the phone. "Who was dat mommy?" asks four year old Erik "Bonz" Makaroy. "....ERIK! Go outside and play with Sid and Bruno!" "But mommy--" "Do it now!" The child's eyes widen and he leaves. Samantha sinks to the floor. She cups her hands around her eyes. She sobs. "Jakob.....jakob.......no............"

* * *

Bloody short chappie. Next 'un might be short, too. Reveiw, but don't flame, or tha pirahnih come get yah! Oh ho ho! Whoo hoo hoo! 


	4. Good Bye, Blue Sky

  
  
WRGOP3BC4  
  
Set a year after chapter 3.

* * *

"Be good and take care of Sid!" Samantha Makaroy calls to her oldest son. "Alright, Momma, I will!" Bruno hollers back to his mother as he and his brother Sid catch the bus to Domino Elementary. Bonz wasn't going because he wasn't old enough yet. After the two older boys are gone, she turns to her young son. "So, Erik. What do you wanna do today?" "I wanna go to the park!" the small boy says, his bright blue eyes shining. "Alright, I'll pack us a lunch." "Can we feed the duckys?" Samantha smiles. "Sure." She and her son go to the park.  
  
Samantha and her son sit out at the park for several hours. Bonz plays on the swings and builds a sand castle. Around 2 o'clock they go home.  
  
A few moments later a black cadilac pulls up slowly. Five men reach out carring tommy guns. They fire into the house. Inside bullets tear through everything. After a few moments of fireing, the car pulls away, but inside, the damage is already done. Samantha Makaroy lays dead ontop of her son, Erik. Blood soaks the small boys clothes. After it sinks into Bonz that his mother is dead, he begins to scream. Long peals of horrible screaming permiates throughout the coul-de-sac.  
  
"Momma! Momma! Where are you!? What happened!?" Bruno Makaroy calls out thorugh the crowd. He and his brother Sid had just gotten off the bus to see poilce cars and ambulances, not to mention multitudes of people standing around. "Boys....we need to talk to you." a very smug officer Swanson says to the 14 year old Bruno and 9 year old Sid. They sit in the back of the ambulance. Bonz is wrapped up in a drab brown blanket to keep him calm. He was in shock when they found him, so they had to wash the blood off of him (Not to mention search for bullet holes) themselves. "What happened?" ".......while you two boys were at school, your mother was shot and killed by some men in a black car. We're very sorry." Both boys go pale and stare downward twards their feet.

* * *

Yeppers! Next chappie comin' soon! REVIEW BUT NO FLAME! 


	5. Greg Louis

  
  
WRGOP3BC5  
  
Yeppers.  
  
DEATH LEPRICHAUN!!!!!  
  
another year has passed.

* * *

A year had passed since the three Makaroy boys were orphaned. They were living with a man named Greg Louis.  
  
"ERIK! ERIK YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO FIND YOU BOY!" Bonz staggers into Greg Louis's bedroom. His short black hair has turned grey from the stress he was under, for Mr. Louis was a very abusive man. Expecially to Bonz, and especially when he was drunk, which he was now. "What did I tell you about making me wait for my food, Boy!" He grabs the small boy by his shirt-collar and slams him up aginst the wall. The child spills the food he was carriyng on the man's nice italian leather suit."Oh you little bastard! Look what you've done! I'm gonna kill you for this!" "I'm sorry, sir! Please don't hurt me!" He cries out, tears spilling from his eyes. "Don't you tell me what to do!" He strikes the small boy in the face. He screams out and falls. The man kicks the child in the stomache, waist, chest, groin, and face. After an hour, he leaves for the bar. Bonz lays back, his eyes roll to the back of his head. He begins breathing in rapid, shallow breaths. He goes into seizures. Sid comes into the room. "Bonz? Bonz! Oh God!" He drops down to his knees close to the child. "That pissah di iss to ya! Onea these days......I'm.....I'm...............onna bash him on tha noggin......" (XD I'm sorry to any british people...in the dub Sid talks with a british accent and I couldn't resist....) Sid takes out the smaller boy's medicine. He injects the clear fluid into the boy's aerteries. The child raises up, gasping for air. Sid wraps his arms around his meek brother.  
  
Later that night, as Bonz lay sleeping, Greg Louis came into his room. He reaches into the boys bed and grabs him. In the other rooms, Sid and Bruno listen to the same thing that happens on a nightly basis. They hated it, going into Greg's room in the morning and seeing their younger brother laying there, crying, his underwear torn and blood soaked. Sid rose up. He had to stop this. He couldn't let his little brother be raped anymore. He steps out into the hall. Greg carrys Bonz by his waist. The child screams. "Stop." Greg turns and sees a 10 year old Sid standing there. He's holding his cerimonial sword he got from prep school in his hands. Even though it's souly used as a decoration, it was still sharpened to a deadly edge. "What are you gonna do if I don't. I'm a grown man and you're a kid. It'll be a cold day in hell when you tell me what to do." "Let my brother go. I know what you've been doing to him. You've been molesting him. And that is illegal. All I have to do is say one word and you'll go to jail. My daddy used to be a cop, and he tells me that in prizon, child molesters get ass-raped on their first night, most them are killed. You got that? Now you let him down right now and so help me God if I ever see you even look like you're gonna lay a hand on him again, I swear on my parents's graves I'LL KILL YOU!" Greg sits Bonz down. The small boy runs to his older brother. "Sid!" he buries his head in his brother's chest.

* * *

Yeppers. No more Flash Back chappies. I think. maby some more, later on. REVIEW! 


	6. Illness

Muah ha ha ha ha! I lied! Another Flash-back chapter! BEHOLD my hieness plot for world domnitation!

Anyway,

What's Really Goin' On? Part 3, Bonz, Chapter...um......6?

AAaaaaaaaaaand, as a further insintive to read this, this got three endings! 1 happy, 1 sad, and 1.....numb.....

3 years after living with Greg Louis.

* * *

It's been three years since the three Makaroy boys left the "supervisoin" of one Greg Louis. Bruno was now 20 and could take care of his little brothers. He was sitting on the couch of their small apartment with one eye opened, staring at the ceiling. In the corner, the shrine to their parents had been lit and some sandalwood insince was burning. The coarse scent filled the room, and the Simon and Garfunkle on the radio was playing melodiously. Bruno's other eye slips shut. He is almost asleep when he hears his 10 year old little brother's high-pitched, girlish scream. "Bonz!" He gets up and runs to the bathroom where his brother was showering. He pulls back the glass of the shower door and sees his youngest brother laying on the porciline tile on the bottom of the shower, unconcious. Bruno reaches over to the handels and shuts them off. He then reaches down into the tub and lifts his brother out of the water. Sid enters the room. "Call 911!" The tall, red haired boy runs out the door and does as his brother told him.

"Do you know what's wrong with him yet?" Bruno asks a shapely blonde haired nurse named Pamela. "Not yet sir, but we need to ask you some questions. Has Erik ever had any signs of narcolepsy?" "No." "Has he been taking any anti-depressants?" "No." "Has he been complaining of any stomache pains?" "No." ".....Alright. We need to run some tests on him. Can you sign the relase forms so we can?" "Okay." Bruno signs the forms. "Thankyou sir!" She turns.

Bonz lays in his hospital bed, his soft blue eyes open weakly. The brownish orange light in the corner shone dully, casting an eerie sunburst coloured glow about the room. He sighs. Just then, two nurses and a doctor file into the room. "Hello, Erik. We need to run some tests on you, alright?" Bonz nods spiritlessly. One of the nurses, a woman with short, brown hair, done back in a bun pushes a wheel chair over to the enfeebeled youth.

They take the small boy into a room. The florecent lights hum and the bright glow gives the child a headache. The wheel him over to a small table with a white hard-plastic chair built into it. The sit the small boy down on it. They pull back the baby blue fabric of his hospital gown's sleeve and rub an alcohol prep pad aginst the pale, white skin. Bonz grits his teeth preparing for the same fammiliar sting. It comes and he shuts his eyes. After a few moments, they are done taking blood and he hangs his head, feeling drained. But they are just begining.

They wheel him into another room much like the previous room. The have the small boy lay on a table. "This might be a little uncomfortable, alright?" He nods softly and his eyes slip shut. He's had this done before, and it IS uncomfortable--but when you have what he got, nothing feels too good. They inject him with a neon-like dye. He sighs deeply. The hardest part of this is over. The large metallic object passes over him. Despite the fact that he's had x-rays done a half a million times, he still got a little nervous about that large machine over him. The nurse smiles kindly. "All done!" He sits wheel him back into his room. Bruno and Sid sit in there. Sid's reading J.R.R Tolkien's "The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers", though he doesn't really look like he's reading. Bruno stares at the TV--the news is on. They both stop what they were doing and turn to their meek brother. "All done?" Bruno asks. Bonz nods his head and they help him into bed. Sid offers the skelington-like child a candy-bar. The boy shakes his head. "The doctors say I cant eat anything untill they get the results in...what else is on?" Bonz says, trying to throw the conversation in another direction. Bruno files through the channels and stops at _Comedy Central_. It was a friday night, so _Comedy Central presents_ was on. Bonz's favourite comedian, _Stephen Lynch_, was on. He lays back and smiles. He always wanted to be like his heros _Jim Bruer_, _Dave Attel_, _Mitch Hieldenburgh_, _Tom Pappa_, and, yes, _Stephen Lynch_. But he most admired _Billy Corgan_ of the _Smashing Pumpkins_. He always wanted to meet him.

A few hours later, a black haired nurse walks into the room. She sits down on the bed and turns the TV off. "So?" She turns to them with a blank look on her face. "Erik, Sid, Bruno....I....I don't know how to say this, but Erik has been diagnosed with a terminal illness and if we cant find a cure, he..he might die." She says as he look at the three boys. "I'm very sorry." She says as she leaves the room. Bonz turns to Bruno with tears in his dull, blue eyes. "They'll find a cure, wont they, Bruno?" Bruno takes Bonz into his arms. "I don't know." Bonz's cries get harder. "I-if they don't....will I......will I..._die_?" Bruno bites down hard on his lips. He doesn't know what to say. "I.......I just don't know...." Bonz sobs softly and Bruno holds him close. Sid gets up and walks to his two brothers. The three of them sit there on the soft hospital bed, crying.

---------------

Loooooong chappie for me! Next chapter should be during Duelist Kingdom, but I warn you, It has a rape scene in it. REVIEW NO FLAME!


	7. My Little Run Away

What's Really Goin' On?

Part 3, bonz

Chapter 8

I know what I said, I said that this chappie would be set in Duelist Kingdom, but....I didn't wanna do that chapter, so I did this 'un. I like ze end note on this 'un...'tis funny.

Yeah buddy.

Love,

DL

* * *

The sun sets in Domino, Japan, casting a many-hued aura over the busteling metropolis. Erik "Bonz" Makaroy sits outside of Domino Junoir High with his friends Julia Raptor and Ospery Underwood. He and Rika were smoking cigarettes. He smiles and turns to Julia.

"_Half of what I say is meaning less. But I'd say it just to reach you, Julia...._" He then laughs loudly. She smacks him on the back of the head playfully.

"Hey! Watch what ya say Erik! You don't want Mokuba Kaiba after you!" Ospery laughs. Mokuba and Julia had been "going out" for a week now, but in 7th grade, "going out" ment sitting together at lunch, swinging side-by-side during recess, and calling eachother everynight.

"Tsk tsk! I know you only want him for his money, Jules!" Bonz says, feigning disgust. She glares at both of them.

"_And so I sing a song of love for Juuuuuuuuliaaa!_" Both Ospery and Bonz sing. She gets up and leaves.

"I gotta go, if I don't get home by 6, Caines gathers a search party. See you boys tomarrow."

"Bye, Jules." The boys say in unison.

"I gotta go, too. See ya Erik." Ospery says as he walks twards the park.

"Bye, dude." After a few moments, Bonz heads home.

He walks in the door of the small apartment he and his brother Bruno shared. Sid had passed away a while back and it was now only the two of them. He walks by his older brother. Bruno smells a light, smokey smell wafting from the boy.

"Erik...have you been smoking?" He asks.

"No. I just passed by some boys that were in the locker room."

"Erik...you're breath reeks of nicotein...you've been smoking."

"Fine! So what if I have! it doesn't matter! I'm gonna die soon anyway--" Bruno smacks the small boy in the face, hard. Bonz stops talking and turns. Blood runs down his face and around his mouth. His nose is bleeding. He turns and runs to his bedroom. While in there, he grabs a black duffel bag and puts in his saxaphone, his deck, and some clothes. He puts on his blue cape and leaves a note for Bruno he then climbs out the window and into the night.

After a few hours, Bruno goes up to Bonz's room, he thinks the child is just hoeld up in his room. He opens the door and finds some of his younger brother's more favoured possesions gone. On his desk, he finds a note written on blue stationary. It reads:

Dear Bruno,

I am running away. You were the only person I could trust to never hurt me and you hit me. I may never return. Fare-thee-well, my dear brother.

-Erik

Bruno falls to his knees. He hated to think about it, his younger brother alone in the world by himself...no.

* * *

(pan to Rex Raptor sitting, eating candy merrily)

(Weevil Underwood comes out on stage)

Weevil:In the time it takes this stupid dumbass to gut this pound of Twizzlers, you could be reveiwing to DL's story...but, hey, don't flame because (faux sweet voice) Flames make baby Jesus cry!

Rex:(gnaws on the candy like there's no tomarrow)

Weevil:(sees this)DUDE! You're killing yourself with food! You're killing yourself.......

Rex:(sobs)

(Yep, I got this scene off a commercial on Comedy Central featuring Jay and Silent Bob)


End file.
